Dejame quererte
by Micasse
Summary: No entiende que te amo? por qué no puedes abrirme tu corazón? Tal vez la ayuda de esta pequeña gatita lo consiga.... mi primer HarryxDraco!
1. Chapter 1

_Harry… sii…ahh…asi…_ los gemidos eran suaves, sensuales.

Se veía a si mismo sobre el cuerpo de otra persona, un hermoso rubio de ojos plata, con los ojos cerrados debido al placer. El cuerpo contorsionado, retorciéndose debajo del suyo. Todo su ser sudoroso, solo lo hacían más sexy.

_Draco…ahh…_ en esta ocasión, los gemidos prevenían de un moreno de ojos verdes, que con solo ver la imagen que tenía adelante, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría de placer.

Justo en el momento en que iba a derramarse en el interior del glorioso cuerpo, despertó del sueño.

_No otra vez, todas las noches es lo mismo. Maldito Malfoy_ un moreno se levantaba lentamente de la cama, con dirección al baño, para tomar una ducha muy pero muy fría.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que después de salir del baño, notó que ninguno de sus compañeros estaban en la habitación.

_"Joder! Estos sueños me están haciendo la vida imposible!"_ pensaba al tiempo en que corría hacia en salón de Pociones, era su primera clase de la mañana y no quería llegar tarde, sobre todo porque eso le costaría muchos puntos menos a su casa.

_Draco, no quiero entrar a la clase_ decía un moreno en voz baja.

_Blaise, no pienso faltar a la clase de mi padrino, además es mi favorita_ espetó un rubio, recargado en la pared.

_Pero podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes que preparar pociones_ propuso el chico, acorralando al rubio contra la pared al tiempo en que le pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

_No te bastó con lo de anoche?_ a pesar de que no mostraba señas de estar disgustado con el tacto, en sus ojos aparecía un brillo extraño.

_Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de ti_ al terminar de decir eso, acercó al platino y lo besó desesperadamente, como si nunca lo hubiera echo.

Harry se quedó helado, había escuchado la conversación escondido detrás de una pared, negándose a pensar que su dragón estaba con otra persona. Pero al ver ese beso, sus dudas desaparecieron.

_Blaise, no me importa lo que quieras, no voy a faltar a la clase de mi padrino_ sentenció el rubio al separarse de su amigo.

_De acuerdo, pero espero que después me lo compenses_ le contestó al seguirlo por el pasillo que los conduciría al aula de pociones.

Harry solamente esperó unos minutos hasta que ellos se hubieran alejado, para emprender el camino a la clase.

_Veo que este año, la puntualidad tampoco va a ser una de sus virtudes, verdad Potter?_ la voz de Snape destilaba puro sarcasmo.

Por haber esperado a que las serpientes se alejaran, llegó tarde a la clase, por ende puntos menos para su casa.

_Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor_ sentenció el profesor, para luego girarse y seguir con su clase.

_"Ni me voy a molestar en explicarle, solo conseguiría menos puntos para mi casa"_ pensaba al dirigirse hacia el asiento junto a Ron.

_Ese no es su lugar, señor Potter_ escuchó como la voz de su profesor lo detenía en su tarea.

_Cómo?_ preguntó sorprendido.

_Esta mañana me llegó un anuncio del director, diciéndome que en las clases que Slytherin y Gryffindor compartan, deberán sentarse juntos_ anunció seriamente a la clase, dando a entender que no era una broma.

Las reacciones de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, todos gritaban sus opiniones y discutían al mismo tiempo.

_No puedo creer que el director nos haga esto!!_ Un pelirrojo estaba más que enojado, poco le faltaba para que empezara a pegarse la cabeza contra el banco.

_Ron, si no te calmas tendrás un ataque de nervios_ Hermione trataba de calmar a su amigo, fracasando terriblemente.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular una palabra, cuando logró procesar la información, una alegría inmensa lo invadió. Tal vez podría pasar tiempo con su dragón!!.

_Cariño, no vas a decir nada?_ preguntó sorprendida su amiga.

_De qué serviría, Pansy? Por más que diga algo, en viejo demente ese no va a cambiar de opinión_ el rubio tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, no los había abierto desde que anunciaron la "horrible" noticia.

_Como veo que están tan entusiasmados por la noticia, déjenme que les diga sus parejas para el resto del año. Formen una fila y vayan sentándose con su pareja en el banco de adelante, luego otra en el que le sigue y así sucesivamente. Y sí, parejas, también incluye trabajos prácticos_ lo último lo dijo mirando al pelirrojo, que había levantado la mano.

_No se por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento_ susurró el príncipe, aunque Blaise lo escuchó perfectamente.

_Nott y Longbottom_ ambos chicos se miraron y se sentaron en donde les habían indicado.

_Parkinson y Granger_ las chicas hicieron lo mismo, la de Slytherin dándole un beso en los labios al rubio antes de sentarse con su nueva compañera.

_Malfoy y Potter_ al decir esta pareja, una mueca de desacuerdo y frustración apareció el las facciones del profesor de pociones.

Ante en anuncio, un silencio espeluznante se apoderó de la clase. Cómo se le había ocurrido al director poner como pareja a los alumnos que más se odiaban en todo Hogwarts?! Definitivamente se había vuelto loco!!

El rubio solamente se sentó detrás de su amiga, esperando que el moreno lo imitara. Ni siquiera lo miró, no hizo ningún comentario desagradable ni nada. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando con el príncipe de las serpientes.

Luego de que el moreno se sentara y que todo los alumnos, incluido cierto profesor malhumorado, salieran de su asombro la formación de parejas siguió su curso.

_Zabini y Weasley_ el pelirrojo al escuchar quien sería su pareja, sintió que la vista se le nublaba y caería desmayado.

_De entre todas las serpientes tenías que ser tú_ susurró mirando al moreno.

_No creas que esto me es agradable, comadreja_ respondió con desprecio sentándose detrás de su amigo.

Sin que se diera cuenta Snape, Blaise mandó un pájaro hecho de papel hacia delante él, que era donde se sentaba Draco.

_"No crees que será un problema que te sientes con Potter?"_ esas eran las palabras escritas en una prolija letra negra, que al momento de ser leídas, desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando lugar para que el rubio escribiera una respuesta.

Luego de hacerlo, el pájaro voló hacia su dueño nuevamente.

_"Solo le hablaré lo necesario para hacer algún trabajo, nada más que eso, no te preocupes"_ en esta ocasión, las palabras estaban escritas con una increíble prolijidad, como si su dueño se hubiera tomado todo el tiempo de mundo para escribirlas y eran de un inconfundible tono dorado.

No hubo necesidad de una contestación, Blaise sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a su amigo, por más que lo intentara. Esa nueva regla había sido dada por el director, nadie podía desobedecerla.

_Por lo que veo, no nos queda más tiempo para trabajar en clase. Así que pueden irse_ no hubo necesidad de que lo repitiera dos veces, los alumnos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida.

_Esto es un asco, en sima el estúpido de Zabini se estaba mandando mensajes con no se quien, quién se cree que es para ignorarme?!_ el pelirrojo estaba quejándose nuevamente, pero esta vez Harry sí le estaba prestando atención.

_Con Malfoy, vi como un pájaro de papel aterrizaba en su libro, y después de leerlo y escribir una corta respuesta, el pájaro voló hacia Zabini_ le explicó fríamente el moreno.

_Bueno, es algo entendible si son amigos, cierto?_ preguntó la castaña.

_Chicos, yo me voy para el dormitorio ya que la próxima clase se suspendió_ dijo el moreno, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

_De acuerdo, nosotros vamos al comedor_ expresó Hermione.

_"No puedo creer que esté celoso solo porque Malfoy hablara con Zabini, si después de todo lo que hicieron esta mañana es peor"_ pensaba enojado Potter al tiempo en que doblaba por un pasillo.

Estaba por seguir caminando hacia su dormitorio cuando en una esquina del pasillo divisó un bulto negro. Al acercarse, descubrió que era nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño gatito negro.

_Debe de ser de algún estudiante_ pero al tratar de levantarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba herido_ se habrá peleado con alguna otra mascota, mejor lo curo y después averiguo quién es el dueño_ lo cargó suavemente y siguió el trayecto hacia su casa.

_Blase!_ gritó un hermoso rubio al salir de su cuarto y entrar en la sala común de Slytherin.

_Qué sucede, Draco?_ preguntó preocupado.

_No encuentro a Nala!_dijo en un tono que podía sonar casi desesperado, digo casi porque los Malfoy nunca suenan desesperados.

_Ya buscaste en el ropero? Tal vez se escondió ahí nuevamente_ dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Después de todo, el problema no era tan grave.

_Ya lo hice Blaise. Esta mañana quería venir conmigo a las clases, aunque le dije que eso no está permitido, estoy seguro de que no me hizo caso y me siguió _ le explicó un tanto enojado el rubio.

_En ese caso, debe de estar perdida, esa gata no tiene sentido de la orientación_ se escuchó como una voz femenina hablaba en tono burlón.

_Pansy, "esa gata" tiene nombre_ no se molestó en enojarse, su amiga nunca la llamaría por su nombre.

_Lo se, cariño. Perdona, pero esa gatita tuya se perdería hasta en tu cuarto_ bromeó la chica al besar al rubio.

_Tienes razón. Pero si no dejas de besar a Draco cada vez que lo ves, me voy a sentir celoso_ dijo el joven que llegó junto con la chica.

_Theo, es una costumbre que tenemos entre los dos desde que somos chicos, dudo que alguna vez se nos valla_ le explicó el joven Malfoy.

_Drake tiene razón, ya ni recuerdo desde cuando lo hacen_ opinó el moreno.

_Bueno, basta de cháchara, a buscar a esa traviesa gatita. Antes de que nuestro príncipe pierda la cabeza_ habló la única chica del grupo, tomando la mano de su novio y del rubio.

Los cuatro caminaban juntos por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando en cada rincón del castillo, pero no encontraban nada.

_Qué es tan importante que lo están buscando todas las serpientes juntas?_ preguntó el pelirrojo que al dirigirse hacia su casa se encontró con ese panorama tan extraño.

_No tenemos por que explicarle nada a una comadreja_ contestó Blaise.

_Solo era una pregunta, no es para que peleemos_ dijo tratando de no provocar una discusión Hermione.

_Nadie está hablando contigo, sangre sucia_ dijo desdeñosamente la chica Slytherin.

_No te voy a permitir que le digas esas cosas a Hermione!_ gritó enojado Potter.

_Y yo no te voy a permitir que le levantes el tono a Pansy, cara rajada_ Draco tenía su varita en el cuello de Harry, ninguno de los Gryffindor se dio cuenta de en que momento la había sacado.

_Malfoy, baja esa varita_ pidió preocupada la castaña.

_Ustedes no tienen por que meterse en nuestros asuntos, lo que hagamos es cosa nuestra_ el rubio solo miraba a Potter, pero no había bajado su varita.

_Pertenecen a Slytherin, esa es razón suficiente como para que desconfiemos de ustedes_ dijo receloso Ron.

_Pues entonces búsquennos cuando rompamos alguna regla o cuando estemos por hechizar a alguien, mientras tanto aléjense de nuestro camino o no respondo por mis actos_ susurró venenosamente el joven Malfoy.

Esta vez el rubio bajó la varita, sin dejar de mirar al ojiverde.

Luego de decir esas palabras, los cuatro se alejaron por uno de los pasillos.

_Harry! Por qué demonios no te defendiste?!_ Ron se encontraba bastante consternado.

_No lo se, me sorprendió la velocidad con que sacó la varita. No me di cuanta de eso hasta que la tenía en mi cuello, no pude reaccionar_ les explicó en un susurro, todavía sorprendido.


	2. Descubrimientos

Aquí esta la connti!!! Espero que les guste! ^^

Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva autora. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-------------------

Mientras el moreno estaba pensando el las acciones del rubio, las serpientes estaban igual de sorprendidas que los leones.

-Cariño, entiendo que no soportes a Potter, pero si lo hechizas te castigarán-Pansy hablaba tranquilamente, como si de verdad eso no le importara. (N/a: Y es que así era ^^U).

-Es solo que estoy nervioso porque no encuentro a Nala, y además…- no sabía si contarles o no lo que había sentido.

-Además qué? Draco, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Blaise.

-Ustedes saben que cuando tienes una mascota mágica, esta crea un lazo con ustedes, verdad?- comenzó inseguro. Draco rara vez mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, solamente lo hacía delante de sus verdaderos amigos, con quienes no tenía que sentirse desconfiado.

-Si, nosotros no tenemos una mascota así, ya que es extraño que un animal mágico escoja a un humano. Pero cuando lo hacen, crean una unión, un lazo verdaderamente fuerte con este- Explicó Theo, mirando seriamente al rubio.

-Así es, cuando estaba cerca de Potter, pude percibir el aroma de Nala…y su sangre- su voz sonaba sumamente angustiada, estaba realmente preocupado por su mascota.

-Cariño, estás diciendo que algo le pasó a Nala?!- Pansy tenía que estar preocupada por la gatita como para llamarla por su nombre. Porque aunque no lo dijera sentía cariño por el animal, simple y llanamente porque hacía feliz a su mejor amigo.

-Eso es lo que siento…- su voz sonaba entrecortada debido al llanto que estaba tratando de retener.

-Juro que si Potter o cualquiera de sus estúpidos amigos le hizo daño a Nala, se las verán conmigo- Blaise estaba por dar la vuelta para encontrar a los leones, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Yo te acompaño, no irás solo- susurró venenosamente Theo.

Si había algo que odiaba Theo, era que les hicieran daño a sus amigos. Y la única forma en que su rubio amigo sufriría es si los tocaban a ellos o a su mascota.

Él no tenía ningún problema con los Gryffindors, pero si hacían llorar a Draco, él mismo se encargaría de echarles un crucio.

-No hagan nada. Primero tenemos que averiguar por qué Potter tenía el olor a la sangre de Nala. Y si descubrimos que le hizo algo, yo también colaboraré con unas cuantas maldiciones. Últimamente he aprendido unas muy interesantes- a pesar de que el tono de la chica fuera tranquilo, un leve siseo de odio podía distinguirse en él.

-Chicos…-Draco verdaderamente estaba sorprendido por la actitud de sus amigos, tenía suerte de tenerlos a su lado.

Ellos solamente le sonrieron y siguieron su camino hacia la sala común de su casa, tratando de cambiar de tema para que el rubio no pensara en su gatita.

-------------------

-De quién será esta gatita?- se preguntaba al observar como el pequeño animal dormía tranquilamente luego de curarlo.

----- Flash Back----

Había terminado de curar a la gatita cuando decidió seguir a sus amigos. Pero se sorprendió cuando encontró a todas las serpientes juntas discutiendo con sus amigos. Y no pudo evitar meterse cuando la rubia llamó sangre sucia a su castaña amiga.

Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando quiso reaccionar, se encontraba con un rubio furioso delante suyo que lo apuntaba directamente con su varita.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto, todos los músculos del cuerpo habían decidido ponerse de acuerdo y dejar de funcionar.

Solo pudo moverse cuando las serpientes habían desaparecido de su campo de visión, teniendo que enfrentarse a las preguntas de sus amigos. Lo que más le sorprendía era que ni el mismo sabía el motivo de su parálisis ante el platino.

Luego de que sus amigos vieran que no iba a contestar sus preguntas, decidieron volver a la sala común, esperando la hora de la comida.

---- End Flash Back-----

-En cuanto te cures buscaré a tu dueño- Harry hablaba en susurros, mientras observaba como el animalito se acurrucaba en la pequeña cama que el moreno había aparecido con su varita.

Se acostó en su cama cansado, habían pasado muchas cosas en un solo día.

-"Es común en Draco comportarse de manera fría, pero nunca como hoy. Le habrá pasado algo?"- se preguntó preocupado-"Definitivamente mañana averiguaré que es"- sentenció dispuesto a dormirse.

-----------

Mientras en el cuarto del príncipe de las serpientes…

-"Espero que esté bien. Nala no es una gata cualquiera, si se encuentra en problemas, sabe como defenderse. Pero…tengo un mal presentimiento…"- cavilaba mirando el techo de su habitación, preocupado por esa pequeña gatita que lo había elegido hace tiempo.

Todavía recordaba como se habían conocido, era algo que nunca olvidaría…

----Flash Back----

-"No quiero hacerlo, por qué tengo que unirme al Lord?...si lo hago, tendría que pelear contra él…"- un hermoso rubio ( N/a: sí, estoy enamorada de Draco, jejeje, comentarios como ese van a aparecer muy seguido, ^^U) estaba sentado junto al lago, mirando como el agua se movía gracias al viento.

Sus ojos estaban irritados, lo que significaba que hace poco tiempo había llorado.

Había pensado decírselo a su padre, pero cómo lo haría?...Estaba seguro de que su progenitor no lo tomaría nada bien…

-"Qué es eso?"- se preguntó al ver un pequeño bultito negro temblando a la orilla del lago.

Picado por la curiosidad, el joven se acercó despacio, teniendo cuidado de no sobresaltar a la criatura.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, descubrió que era un gato, tan negro como la misma noche.

-"Debe haberse caído al agua. Si no hago algo se morirá de frío"- la preocupación lo invadió de repente.

No sabía porque le daba tanta importancia a un animal que apenas conocía, pero sentía algo especial por aquel gatito que veía temblando de frío.

Lo cargó con cuidado hasta su casa, ocultándolo en su ropa, brindándole calor. No tubo que preocuparse porque sus padres no lo vieran, ya que sabía que ninguno estaría en su casa.

-Ya estás seca, ahora tienes que descansar- le habló a la gatita, que antes pensaba que era un gato.

Pasó una hora esperando a que despierte, pero algo de sueño estaba teniendo él, por lo que se acostó junto a ella, brindándole su propio calor.

----

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando despertó la noche ya había llegado. Recordó lo que había pasado en el lago y miró hacia un costado de la cama.

-Veo que estás bien, me alegra- una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, una que hace demasiado tiempo no mostraba.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, un rayo de luz plateado con tonos negros salió del cuerpo de la gatita para ir directo a su cuerpo.

Sentía como un calor reconfortante le recorría el cuerpo, brindándole paz y cariño, cosas que había olvidado como se sentían.

-Tú eres…- comenzó luego de que la luz desapareciera- un animal mágico- terminó de decir sorprendido, no se había dado cuanta de ese detalle hasta ahora.

La gatita solo lo miraba, aunque no hubiera dicho una palabra, era como si Draco pudiera entenderle.

-Así que ahora tú eres mi mascota mágica?- preguntó sonriendo- Eso es genial! Ahora tengo a alguien en quien confiar- murmuró feliz, acariciando el lomo de la minina.

----End Flash Back----

-"Luego de eso, estuvimos siempre juntos. Recuerdo que a pesar de que ella tenía una cama propia siempre dormía conmigo- tenía miedo de dónde podría estar su mascota. Y ese olor a sangre en la ropa de Potter tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo-Definitivamente mañana averiguaré dónde está"- espetó al cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

----

El sol entraba por las aberturas de la cortina, haciendo que un moreno abriera los ojos perezoso, dejando a la vista unas hermosas esmeraldas.

Luego de darse un baño, se cambió dispuesto a bajar a desayunar. Pero al mirar una pequeña cama, recordó a la gatita que había curado ayer.

-Dónde se habrá metido?- murmuró al no verla por ningún lado.

-Dónde se habrá metido quién, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Eh?...Na-Nadie…- contestó al girarse para mirarlo.

-Bueno, bajemos al comedor, el desayuno ya debe de estar servido- aunque no estaba del todo convencido con la respuesta, decidió no indagar más.

-Si, claro- no estaba seguro de irse sin encontrar a la gatita, pero no le quedaba de otra.

No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no le contara a nadie de ese pequeño animalito que había encontrado.

-----

-Estoy seguro de que después de clases la encontraremos- habló Blaise, tratando de animar a su rubio amigo.

-Blaise tiene razón, seguro que ya debe estar regresando a tu cuarto- dijo su amiga, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja en el comedor.

El platino no contestó nada, solo trató de comer un poco del cereal que seguía en su tazón.

-----

La primera clase que tenían era pociones, por lo que el rubio trató de cambiar un poco la cara de preocupación que tenía, ya que su padrino lo notaría.

-Abran sus libros en la página 718, en el capítulo sobre mascotas mágicas- pronunció, pero por el tono y la forma en la que arrastró sus palabras, parecía más una orden.

-Profesor, qué tiene que ver este tema con pociones?- preguntó confundida Hermione.

-Nada, señorita Granger. El director me pidió que dictara especialmente esta clase- explicó, sonando verdaderamente fastidiado- No se por que no se lo pidió a la profesora McGonagall- terminó de decir en un susurro, con ese arrastre de palabras tan característico suyo. (N/a: y que me encanta!! ^^ / Inner: sii! Se ve tan… *O*)

Draco al escuchar esas palabras, miró sumamente sorprendido a su padrino.

Es que acaso el viejo chiflado del Director sabía algo de Nala?...Siempre estaba enterado de todo lo que pasaba en el castillo, no era de sorprenderse que supiera también de su mascota.

Pensar que podría saber dónde se encontraba su gatita, hizo que una genuina sonrisa de felicidad apareciera en su rostro. Sorprendiendo a Harry, que lo había estado observando desde que entraron a la clase.

-"Por qué en un principio se lo veía triste y preocupado, después sorprendido y ahora feliz?...Qué es lo que te ocurre, Draco?"- pensaba intrigado, queriendo averiguar los motivos del humor cambiante de su adorado príncipe.

-Alguien tiene alguna pregunta más?- habló Severus, y en el salón se alzaron varias manos- Bueno, entonces comencemos- espetó al dirigirse hacia la pizarra, ignorando olímpicamente a los alumnos que querían expresarle sus dudas.

-Como dice en el libro, las mascotas mágicas son seres especiales. Animales capaces de crear vínculos con los humanos, de unir sus mentes a aquella persona que eligieron. Ellos son los que deciden si eligen a alguien o no. Pero cuando lo hacen, es para siempre. Son criaturas sumamente celosas, cuando otra persona se acerca a su unión, son capaces de matarlo, piensan que su lazo está en peligro, ya sea verdad o no- Explicaba, usando su varita para crear una imagen en la que se veía a un gato junto a una persona, y una luz roja que representaba su unión, luego se veía como otro ser aparecía para ser atacado por el gato.

-Cómo eligen al humano?- preguntó curioso Blaise.

-Puede ser que sientan un afecto especial por la persona. Ya sea por el momento o la circunstancia en que se conocieron. Si el humano por "x" razón salva la vida del animal, éste crea un lazo entre ellos en forma de agradecimiento, pero sólo si la persona lo hizo desinteresadamente, sin esperar nada a cambio- expresó Snape.

-Si la mascota está en peligro, el humano conectado a ella puede sentirlo?- antes de darse cuenta, esa pregunta había salido de los labios del rubio.

-Así es, joven Malfoy. No importa donde se encuentren, si alguno de los dos está en problemas, el otro lo siente- explicó, observando intrigado el interés que su ahijado mostraba en el tema.

-"Entonces tenía razón, Nala estaba en problemas…"- su cara mostraba verdadera angustia.

-"Tendrá algo que ver lo que le preguntó al profesor Snape con lo que le ocurre?"- pensaba Potter, preocupado por la cara que mostraba el rubio.

-En caso de que alguno de los dos se pierda, cosa que sería muy estúpida- continuó con su explicación, dejando para otro momento las preguntas que le haría a su ahijado- Hay una manera de saber donde se encuentra el otro- habló al mover nuevamente su varita.

-"Entonces tengo una oportunidad de encontrarla…"- pensó el Slytherin al escuchar las palabras de su profesor.

-El humano tiene que concentrar todo el poder de su varita en sí mismo, pensando en su mascota, dejando que su mente vuele hasta el lugar en dónde se encuentra el ser. Por supuesto que el daño que recibirá será grande- acotó al ver como Hermione levantaba la mano- Pero solo así podrá saber el paradero de su animal- terminó.

-Qué clase de daño recibirá, profesor?- preguntó preocupado el príncipe.

-Para dejar la mente fluir, se necesita un alto conocimiento y poder en legeremancia, ya que a pesar de no estar en contacto visual con el animal, gracias a su lazo pueden acceder a sus pensamientos. Al concentrar todo el poder de la varita en uno mismo, será como si una corriente eléctrica más fuerte de lo que pueden imaginar recorriera su cuerpo, dejándolo sin fuerzas ni magia suficiente para realizar cualquier otro hechizo- respondió, mirando significativamente al platino. Diciéndole con eso, que algo sospechaba en relación a su repentino interés.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la campana había sonado, dando fin a la clase.

-Eso es todo por hoy- finalizó al salir antes que sus alumnos.

---

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normales, sin nada interesante para el platino. Que esperaba el momento de llegar a su cuarto y realizar lo que el profesor le había explicado para encontrar a Nala.

-Nosotros iremos al comedor, vienes?- le preguntó el moreno, sabiendo que obtendría una negativa por parte de su amigo.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer- respondió simplemente.

-----

Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y susurró la contraseña, entrando y casi corriendo hasta su habitación.

-"Solo espero que funcione"- pidió, apuntando con su varita, directamente a su cuerpo.

Concentró toda la magia en la punta de ella, mientras abría su mente y la dejaba volar hasta la de su gatita. No era fácil hacerlo, ya que como le habían enseñado, nunca dejaba que alguien entrara en sus pensamientos, pero al abrir su mente para llegar a la de su mascota, tenía que dejar que ella entrara en la suya primero.

Lo primero que vio fue como Nala era atacada por otro gato, y quedaba realmente herida en la esquina de uno de los tantos pasillos de la torre, no vio nada más ya que la gata se había desmayado debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Cómo es que siendo un animal con magia, no se haya podido defender?...

Pero el próximo recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue el de un muchacho con lentes y una peculiar cicatriz en el rostro, curando el cuerpo de Nala cuidadosamente.

No sabía la razón, pero luego de eso, los recuerdos de la minina estaban bloqueados.

Sólo eso fue lo que pudo averiguar. Pero era más que suficiente…

-"Entonces es verdad, Potter tiene a Nala. Pero no fue él quien la lastimó"- pensó con una sonrisa, que fue borrada en el instante el que sintió como su cuerpo era recorrido por una increíblemente fuerte descarga eléctrica, dejándolo inconciente en el suelo de su habitación.

--------------

Eso es todo! Lego subo la conti! Espero que les haya gustado ^^ besos a todos y déjenme un review!! ^^


	3. Hechizo

Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, espero que les guste ^^

Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo hago esta historia para divertirme y divertir un poco a los lectores, no gano nada con ella.

-"…"- pensamientos.

Estaba caminando hacia el comedor, seguido de sus dos amigos, cuando de repente una horrible imagen apareció en su mente…

"Un hermoso chico de cabellera color platina se encontraba parado en mitad de una habitación apuntando con su varita hacia su propio cuerpo, al abrir sus ojos grises, pudo verse como una luz blanca lo rodeaba para después escucharse un grito de dolor…haciendo que su delicado cuerpo cayera al suelo…"

-Draco!- chilló sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos sólo mostraban terror.

Hermione, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba hablando con Ron, miró preocupada a su amigo al escuchar el repentino grito por parte de este.

-Harry, te encuentras bien?- Ron fue el primero en hacer esa pregunta.

Sin embargo, el moreno no respondió, dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a donde sentía la débil presencia del platino.

-Creo que algo le sucedió a Malfoy- explicó la castaña, mirando la dirección en que había salido corriendo el de lentes.

-Pero cómo es que Harry sabe eso?...Y desde cuándo lo llama "Draco"?- el desconcierto se podía percibir en la voz del pelirrojo.

Pero la muchacha no dijo nada más, pues no sería ella la que le revelara toda la verdad a su confundido amigo.

-"Por favor, que esté bien. Que sólo haya sido imaginación mía, una sucia trampa que mi mente me tendió para que le confiese mis sentimientos de una vez por todas, pero que no sea verdad"- el moreno estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de las serpientes, no importándole que alguien lo viera, murmuró la clave que le daría acceso a la habitación de su príncipe.

Cundo entró corrió hacia el lugar que le interesaba, pero por más que intentaba, la puerta no se abría.

-No, Draco no me hagas esto…abre la puerta- al ver que nada sucedía, tomó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta-Alohomora!- con ese simple hechizo la puerta cedió, dejando ver a través de ella el delicado cuerpo del platino tendido inconciente en el suelo.

El moreno corrió y lo tomó entre sus brazos, decidido a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Tranquilo, pronto te pondrás bien- esas palabras más parecía que las dijera para calmar su preocupación que para animar al rubio.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta del cuarto del rubio, esta fue abierta de un portazo, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

-Draco!- la primera en entrar fue Pansy, que inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba el moreno.

-Qué diablos fue lo que le hiciste, Potter?- la voz de Blaise era un susurro amenazador, al tiempo en que apuntaba al de lentes con su varita, siendo imitado rápidamente por Theo, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Déjalo en su cama y vete en este momento- dijo la joven, que aunque no había sacado su varita, su voz era suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

-No. No me iré hasta llevarlo a la enfermería- respondió firme, acercando más el cuerpo de Draco hacia su pecho.

-Blaise, tal vez Draco haya hecho…- Theo no pudo terminar la frase debido a que su novia se había caído de rodillas al suelo, emitiendo leves sollozos.

-Si ese es el caso, ya pasó bastante tiempo del necesario. Debemos darle magia en este momento- Blaise se acercó al moreno, seguido de los otros chicos.

-Potter, a menos que quieras recibir un ataque, deja el cuerpo de Draco en la cama, no es necesario llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Theo, abrazando a su novia.

Harry, a pesar que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, decidió hacer caso a las palabras del castaño. Y suavemente acomodó al rubio en la cama.

-Draco eres un estúpido, tenías que habernos avisado que ibas a hacer esto, podríamos haberte ayudado- murmuraba la rubia, acariciando los cabellos de su amigo.

-Eres un testarudo- murmuró Theo, observando a su amigo tendido inconciente.

-A la cuenta de tres, todos canalicen su magia hacia el cuerpo de Draco, lo más rápido que puedan- explicó Zabini.

En unos segundos, cinco diferentes poderes rodeaban el delicado cuerpo del platino.

Harry no entendía absolutamente nada, pero en ese momento no importaba, mientras Draco se pusiera bien. Luego ya haría las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

-Blaise, no despierta- Pansy estaba sumamente preocupada, el cuerpo de su amigo no se movía ni un solo centímetro.

-Tranquilízate. Sino lo haces, tu magia será irregular y eso no ayudará en nada a Draco- Se escuchó la voz de Greg.

Estuvieron alrededor de dos minutos dando parte de su magia, pero ellos no eran magos con un gran poder, por lo que no pudieron resistir tal agotamiento.

-No funciona…- murmuró Theo, mirando preocupado a su amigo.

-Demonios! No se supone que el hechizo sea de esta manera!- gritó Blaise, dando un puñetazo a la pared.

Harry no comprendía como los Slytherins estaban acostumbrados a darle energía a Draco. Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero tendría que dejarlas para otro momento, Draco necesitaba su ayuda.

-Trataré de darle parte de mi magia, tal vez ayude en algo- espetó Harry, agarrando la mano de su rubio y concentrando su magia en él.

En contra de lo previsto, Draco estaba comenzando a despertar, lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las esmeraldas del Gryffindor.

-Harry?...- murmuró adormilado y sorprendido, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Merlín! No me des esos sustos…- Harry abrazó fuertemente al rubio, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Lo que Harry no se dio cuenta, es que el ojigris lo había llamado por su nombre…

Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que recordaba era estar haciendo el hechizo que le permitiría encontrar a Nala y luego aquel dolor…y como si fiera una revelación, las imágenes que había visto anteriormente volvieron a su cabeza.

-Potter! Tú encontraste a Nala, cierto? En dónde está?- preguntó despertando completamente, sujetando al moreno por los hombros.

Harry se sonrojó por la acción del rubio, pero ver la ansiedad reflejada en aquellos ojos grises bastó para que supiera que algo importante se estaba perdiendo. Quién demonios era Nala?

-Draco, de quién estas hablando?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Nala es mi gatita, tú la encontraste y curaste sus heridas, cierto?-

-Si, pero no se donde está. Esta mañana desperté y ya no estaba- explicó. Por qué era tan importante aquél animal?

-No. No es verdad- el rubio había comenzado a hiperventilar- Eso hechizo servía para saber dónde encontrar a Nala, y yo vi que estaba contigo- aseguró enojado.

-Estaba. Te repito que esta mañana desperté y no se encontraba conmigo-

Draco estaba comenzando a desesperarse, tenía que encontrar a su mascota. De pronto, una idea hizo aparición en su mente. Tal vez…

-Potter, te fijaste en tu armario?- preguntó ansioso.

-Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó con la duda reflejada en su voz.

-Nala suele meterse ahí algunas veces, lo hace cuando la persona con la que duerme se mueve mucho en las noches- explicó Pansy, quién había observado en silencio el intercambio de palabras de aquellos dos.

Sin decir una palabra más, Draco tomó de la mano al moreno y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos a la casa de los leones- opinó Theo, sentándose tranquilo en la cama del rubio, que era la que más cerca tenía.

-Pero y si atacan a Draco?- preguntó con incertidumbre Blaise, mirando la puerta del cuarto por el que hace unos segundo había salido su amigo.

-No creo que Potter deje que le hagan daño- respondió la rubia, tomando asiento junto a su novio.

-A qué te refieres?-

-Blaise, dime que notaste lo enamorado que está Potter de Draco- espetó Theo, mirando a su moreno amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

Blaise no dijo nada, pero por supuesto que lo había notado. Tendría que ser un idiota para no hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que Potter no lastime a Draco.

-Espero que Draco encuentre a Nala- dijo Vincent, comiendo una rana de chocolate que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Sí, no me gusta verlo triste- acotó Greg, aceptando la golosina que le daba su compañero.

Permanecieron en un tranquilo silencio haciendo tiempo hasta que su rubio amigo volviera con su gatita, esperando que la desición de no acompañarlo sea la correcta. Estaban seguros de que Potter no le haría daño físicamente, pero los demás Gryffindors eran otra historia. Lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta es que si su amigo volvía herido, iba a correr sangre en aquella torre.


End file.
